Doctor Who Animated Series
The Doctor Who Animated Series is an American-British animated series created by Russell T. Davies and premiered on BBC One in the UK, Boomerang in Japan, Teletoon and BBC Canada in Canada, Nickelodeon in Australia and New Zealand, Boomerang in Italy and on CBS and The CW in the U.S. and it's territories. In 2014, C. Bolick announced a series of the same name, which premiered in August 2014 on Youtube. The first season of the 1997 edition was produced by the Animation Corperation. History The rumors of the series began spreading once Davies was working on both Star Wars: Ewoks for ABC (he was uncredited by ABC) and Ketchup Cafe for NBC. He didn't confirm such a series until his newscast got rejected by NBC in 1996. He hired Matt Groening, who was switched from Klasky-Csupo to Film Roman in 1992, to be the assistant animator of the series. Because of Davies' decision, the series looked like a rip-off of The Simpsons until David Tennant took the role as the 10th Doctor in 2005. This was the second Klasky-Csupo series to premiere on CBS, after Santo Bugito, and the first British Klasky-Csupo series (Stressed Eric came almost a year after this series). In Canada, BBC Canada syndicated the series for the first season. The other seasons were sold to Teletoon. The only animators since 2005 were Davies himself, Jim Jenkins (who only animated for the Doctor Who/PB&J Otter crossover which premiered 2006) and Pendleton Ward (who took the role as animator in 2010). This doesn't count the internet revival. C. Bolick announced an Internet revival of the series, which airs on Youtube and has over 20 episodes. Doctors to play the role *First Doctor, played by William Hartnell from 1963 to 1966, and again in 1986, has only one animated role- Hartnell's final lines as the First Doctor were recorded from 1973 to 1974, and replayed in 1986 during the pilot of Ketchup Cafe. *Second Doctor, played by Davies from 1997 to 1998, and by Troughton from 1966 to 1969 and (through archives) in 1998. *Third Doctor, played by John Pertwee from 1970 to 1974 and (through archives) from 1998 to 1999. This was also the first incarnation of The Doctor to meet Philip J. Fry. *Fourth Doctor, played by Tom Baker from 1974 to 1981 and from 1999 to 2000, the first original actor to voice The Doctor in the animated series without Davies having to find archives. *Fifth Doctor, played by Peter Davidson from 1981 to 1984 and from 2000 to 2001 marks the "still-living original actor search", that would end in 2005. *Sixth Doctor, played by Colin Baker from 1984 to 1987, and from 2001 to 2002. *Seventh Doctor, played by Sylvester McCoy from 1987 to 1989 and from 2002 to 2005, the last original Doctor to play the role. *The Eighth Doctor played in the animated series, but only in the 2005 movie by Paramount Pictures. *Ninth Doctor, played by Chris Eccleston. *Tenth Doctor, final doctor to see Leela (Doctor Who), played by David Tennant. *Eleventh Doctor, played by Matt Smith. *Twelfth Doctor, played by Peter Capaldi. Lost episodes List of Doctor Who Animated lost episodes Channels the show airs on United Kingdom *BBC One (1997-present) *Boomerang (2012-present) United States *CBS (1997-present) *The CW (2008-present) *Boomerang (2009-present) *Nickelodeon (2015-present) *BBC America (2015-present) *Cartoon Network (2015-present) Canada *BBC Canada (2001-2002) *Teletoon (2002-present) *Boomerang (2015-present) *Adult Swim (The episode "Welcome to Hell" and post-2005 seasons) (2015-present) Japan *Boomerang (2009-present) Italy *Boomerang (2012-present) Australia and New Zealand *Nickelodeon (2000-present) *Boomerang (2015-present) South America *Discovery Kids (1997-2003) *BBC Latino (2003-present) *Boomerang (March 2014-present) Southeast Asia *Boomerang (2015-present) France *Boomerang (2012-present) Central/Eastern Europe *Boomerang (2014-present) Scandinavia *Boomerang (2015-present) Middle East *Boomerang (2015-present) Lost episode airings *The CW & Cartoon Network (United States broadcasts) (2008-present for The CW, 2015-present for Cartoon Network) *Boomerang (United Kingdom broadcasts) (2015-present) *BBC Canada (Canadian broadcasts) (2015-present) *Cartoon Network (Latin America broadcasts) (2015-present) *Cartoon Network (French broadcasts) (2015-present) Trivia *This series used to air on Discovery Kids and BBC Canada, but left both channels in 2002 and 2003 because the other seasons in Canada were sold to Teletoon (BBC Canada) and Discovery Kids shifted it's focus to preschool programs (Discovery Kids). *This was one of few family-oriented programs to air on Boomerang Latin America prior to September 2014. *In all countries the show airs in (as of 2015), it also airs on the country's Boomerang network. *Despite being a family-oriented program, it airs on Adult Swim in Canada.